Professor Layton and the Town of Silent Hill
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: Professor Layton has to take care of his best friend's son, Luke Triton. He thought it would be a simple task, until he finds out Luke is having nightmares about a certain town. A place called Silent Hill. When he takes Luke there, Layton is in for quite a shock to see what kind of town Silent Hill really is. Slight AU. M for monsters and whatnot. Needs a better title.


Chapter 1

Professor Layton looked through his mail like any other day. He had the usual fan letters, job offers, and miscellaneous letters. Though he was a bit surprised to find a letter from his old friend, Clark Triton. It was a handwritten letter, so Layton knew that it had to be from him.

The letter had asked of Layton to take care of Clark's son, Luke. The Tritons wished to go on a vacation for some privacy and did not want to leave their child alone with just Doland. It wasn't that they did not trust the butler, they simply wanted him to be with someone new, someone he might be able to get along with.

Layton smiled as he read the letter. Of course he wouldn't mind looking after their child. It was the least he could do as a friend. Layton knew Luke, but the last time he had seen him was when he had just turned three. It was going to be a bit of a surprise to see him now. The boy certainly must have grown during the past seven years.

As soon as he finished reading through his other letters, he made himself a nice cup of tea before heading to his signature car, the Laytonmobile. He knew the Tritons were living in Misthallery. A small secluded town not to far from London. Layton was a bit glad that he didn't have to pack anything since he was only going to pick up the boy.

As he drove on towards Misthallery, Layton was unable to shake the feeling that something horrid was about to happen. Maybe something happened to the Tritons? Or maybe he was just worrying about past events? It could have been many things, but Layton decided to ignore this ominous feeling.

"Hershel! I'm glad you could make it, and I'm sorry for the whole sudden babysitting thing," Clark said as he welcomed Hershel into his home.

"Oh it's no problem. I don't mind taking care of Luke for you," Layton said as he politetly tipped his hat to Brenda, who waved to him as she hurried past the two men. She was off to finish her packing and talk to Doland about keeping the house in shape while they were gone.

"Luke shouldn't be much of a bother. He's a nice boy...though he has been oddly quiet the past few weeks," Clark sighed. "He rarely leaves his room and doesn't talk as much as he used to. I can't help but think something is wrong with the boy…"

"I'm sure he's just going through some phase," Layton suggests. "He'll get over it soon enough."

"I do hope you are correct, Hershel." Clark leads him upstairs to Luke's room. He knocks on the door, waiting for a response from his son.

"Luke. I have someone for you to meet. He's an old friend of mine that will be taking care of you for the next week."

It takes a few moments before Luke slowly opens the door. Layton couldn't believe how much he had grown, then again, he was never did have children of his own. Luke looked up at his father and then looks to the Professor.

"Hello…" Luke mutters as he readjusts his blue hat to overshadow his eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Luke," Layton said, a bit curious to why he was acting in such a way. Clark had told him he was quiet, but he couldn't help think if it really was just a phase or maybe something else.

"Now, Luke," Clark begins. "I don't want you giving my friend, Hershel Layton any problems. Am I clear?"

Luke nods slightly. "I won't cause any problems…"

"Good. Now, do you have your things ready to go with Hershel?" Clark asked. Luke nodded and went back into his room. He came back outside with a small messenger bag, holding everything he needed.

"Do you need a bigger bag? Are you sure you have everything, Luke?" Clark said a bit worried. He usual used that bag just to hold his small notebook and a few other things when he went out to play with the other children of Misthallery.

"Yes, father," Luke answered, not bothering to even look up to either man. He was already on his way out of the door until his mother stopped him to give him a sweet kiss goodbye.

"You see how he is, Hershel? Maybe you can help find out what's bothering him…"

"I'll do my best, though I can't make any promises."

Layton says his goodbyes to the two Tritons as Luke just waves to his parents. He offered to help take Luke's bag, but he kept a hold onto it tightly, not wanting to leave it with someone else. Layton respects his personal space and got into the car as Luke hops into the backseat. On their way back to London, Layton attempts to talk to Luke.

"So, Luke, how are your parents?" He asks as he uses the rearview mirror to look at the boy who is currently staring out the window with a blank look in his eyes.

"Fine," He murmurs, not even bothering to look at him. Layton sighs. _This may be a bit more difficult then I thought._

"Is there anything you like to do, as a hobby?" Layton patiently awaited for his answer, but when he received none he decided that maybe his parents had done the same. Push him into asking questions and when he didn't answer they would continue to push him even more. Being a true gentleman, he did not want him to feel uncomfortable.

For the whole ride home, neither one spoke to each other. Once the two arrived at Layton's house, Luke went straight to his couch. Not bothering to do anything except hold onto his bag.  
"Would you like to eat anything? I'm sure you must be hungry," Layton offered. The young boy just shook his head, practically hugging his bag now. The man sighed at how unresponsive the boy was.

"Would you like me to show you to the guest room?" He was surprised that Luke actually nodded and got up from the couch.

"Where is it?" Luke spoke. This was the first time he actually did not mutter anything.

Layton led him upstairs, and showed him around a bit. Pointing things out to the boy so he'd know where everything was in his house.

"And right next to my room is the guest room. If you need anything, I'll be right here when you go to sleep, alright? Don't be afraid to ask me for anything." As Layton spoke, Luke was already on his way into the room. He immeadietly shut the door behind him.

For the rest of the day, Layton left Luke in the room. He did occasionally ask if he was alright or if he wanted something to eat. To his surprise Luke actually answered him, though they were quick, 'No's'. He figured it was better than nothing and that he wouldn't have to worry over him so much since he opened the door to give him an answer.

Layton was downstairs in his study, correcting his students papers until he decided it was getting a bit late. He had intended to call Clark and ask about what Luke likes. Though when he saw the clock, he decided against it, figuring that Clark would either be asleep or busy.

_I'll call him tomorrow. Hmm. I don't know when I should though. I don't want to interrupt their alone time or anything. If only Luke would actually talk to me..._

Layton's thoughts drifted and he soon went back to grading papers. Eventually he fell asleep on his desk, as he normally would when he overworked himself.

"AHHHHH! HELP! PLEASE!" The shout woke the Professor up in a matter of seconds. He looked around his desk as he was slowly coming to from his sleep.

"HEEELP ME!" Layton quickly got up from his desk and rushed upstairs. The shouting was coming from the guest room. He thought maybe someone was breaking into his house and attacking Luke. He wasn't going to allow someone to hurt his best friend's son.

"Luke! Are you alright?" Layton asked as he swung the door open. Inside the room, he saw no intruders, that he was happy for, but he did see Luke thrashing violently in his sleep. With no time to spare, Layton went up to Luke.

"Luke, calm down. It's just a nightmare," He said in a very gentle voice as he held onto one of the boy's hands and stroked the boy's head in an attempt to calm him down.

"AHHH! SILENT HILL!" Luke shouted in his sleep.

_Silent Hill? Is that a place perhaps?_

Layton continued to try and calm the boy down. Speaking softly and gently, not holding him down to tight as he moved about. He continued to shout out for help and mentioned Silent Hill again.

_Could this be the cause of the boy's odd behavior?_ Layton thought. _It could be possible. I wonder why his parents never heard him yelling this in his sleep. Unless if this only happens when he's away from his parents. This is quite the puzzle…_

Once Luke had calmed down, Layton decided to stay by his side for a while. Maybe this 'Silent Hill' was the key to solving the puzzle.


End file.
